


The damn Fruit loops

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Jihoon be short, M/M, don't worry I feel your pain, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Jihoon can't reach the fruit loops because of some tall idiot.





	The damn Fruit loops

"Come on" jihoon muttered to himself stretching up as far as he could" just a little bit more, ha yes ye- DAMN IT! " he yelled as the box fell on top of his head, spilling fruit loops all over him self and the floor. Jihoon scowled, Well it Looks like he's Not having his favorite cereal for breakfast. 

He looked at his other opinions, ether making his own breakfast or eating that weird,heathy corn cereal Seungcheol likes to get. That if you asked Jihoon. Tastes like cardboard. How he eats it,he has no idea. Neither look promising as he can't couldn't cook with out burning house down. along with his pride. He glared grumpily down at the colorful cereal scattered all over the floor. Damn seungcheol, for always putting the cereal in top cabinets.

You know what, screw it. He paid for that cereal, and he was going to eat. It on the floor or not. Weekends mean sleeping in and eating sugar cereal. Not that heathy corn crap. With that thought. He Plopped down crossed legged on the kitchen floor, and started eat the cereal right off the floor. Muttering to himself about"my Money" and " tall basters"

And that how seungcheol found Jihoon. Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the kitchen floor. Only in a to big pink sweater (his sweater he might add) and boxers. Glowering as he ate something ( wait are those fruit loops?) off the floor

" why are you eating fruit loops off the floor? " Jihoon turn his head to grumpily glare at his boyfriend, Who was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. with wet hair and confused look and a towel draped over his shoulders. 

" I got tried of using a bowl so I used the floor instead " he said sarcastically, picking up a blue fruit loop off his to big sweatshirt ( actually it was Seungcheol's sweatshirt but that doesn't matter)and eating it. Seungcheol just gave him a confused look.

Jihoon sighed " some IDIOT " he looked pointedly at Seungcheol " decided it was a good idea to put the cereal in the top cabinet and it fell when tried to get it " jihoon said with a huff. " sorry? " Seungcheol said. 

Jihoon scowled at him " You could at least try to look sorry " Seungcheol walked over to to him and crouched down next to him. He plucked a fruit loop out of his purple hair. Saying  
" can't you look to cute " which only made jihoon scowl more. Seungcheol laughed and leaned forward. pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Standing up Seungcheol grinned down at him. " come on stop eating floor cereal, I'll make you lunch or breakfast for you " Seungcheol said offering a hand up.  
" will you make pancakes?"  
" If you want"  
Giving a nod of satisfaction Jihoon took his hand up. Brushing leftover fruit loops off his shirt. He was going to have to sweep up the mess later.


End file.
